Solución Lunar
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Neville y Hannah se enteran de una noticia horrible. Después de tantos intentos por tener hijos, Hannah es incapaz de concebir. Un golpe del azar hace que de un reencuentro entre Neville y Luna surja una propuesta: Luna tendrá al hijo de Neville y Hannah. Pero puede que el pasado sea demasiado poderoso para que ambos puedan pasar por eso sin sentir nada.


_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Disclaimer. Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Lista de Objetos mágicos. Bola de cristal. Mapa del merodeador. Ajedrez Mágico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un mazazo brutal reverberó en cada átomo de su ser. Se sentía como si un dementor se hubiera llevado su alma. Se sentía vacio, peor que vacio. Sentía como su interior había dejado de existir. Había implosionado para convertirse en una cascara vacía de dolor infinito. Hacía años que no se sentía así, se sentía muchísimo peor que durante la guerra. Al menos en la batalla de Hogwarts no tuvo tiempo de pensar, ni fue capaz de pararse a ver las consecuencias de lo que ocurría. Ahora solo tenía ojos para lo que acababa de pasar. Toda su atención estaba sobre la información que tan alegremente le habían dado sin pararse a pensar lo que supondría para él escucharlo.

El dolor que sentía era inimaginable, pero miró a su esposa que permanecía estática a su lado, comparados él era todo felicidad. Entendía como debía sentirse, pero prefería no imaginar su dolor. ¿Qué debe sentir una mujer cuando le dicen que lo que ha intentado durante años es imposible? ¿Qué piensa cuando le dicen que todo el amor que siente no podrá dárselo a nadie? ¿Cómo reacciona una madre cuando le dices que nunca podrá tener hijos? Sus sueños, sus esperanzas, toda su relación había empezado a girar en torno a los hijos que tendría con su pareja. Y ahora le decían que nunca podría concebir. Hannah era totalmente estéril.

Durante más de un año habían intentado por todos los medios que Hannah se quedase embarazada. Su matrimonio pasaba por un momento tenso debido a los estudios de Neville y creyeron que tener un hijo resolvería el problema. Se querían y no querían que su matrimonio se desintegrase por una tontería. Y ahora después de tanto esfuerzo, descubren que ha sido en vano. Hannah nunca podrá concebir. La pareja esta abatida. Miran al doctor sin verle. Les habla, explica detalladamente las causas. Quistes ováricos. Neville ni siquiera sabe que es un quiste. Hannah por su parte está totalmente desconectada de la realidad.

Una hora después están en casa, no encienden las luces. Hannah se encierra en el dormitorio. Neville se arrastra a su despacho. Lleva en la mano una botella de whiskey de fuego. Es como si hubieran cortado sus realidades y los hubieran lanzado a un universo extraño y hostil. Neville solo siente alivio cuando el alcohol le abrasa la garganta. Los ojos le lagrimean a causa de la graduación del Whiskey. Es la única manera de llorar que tiene, su cuerpo es incapaz de llorar a pesar de estar muriéndose por dentro en una agonía indecible.

Encima de su cabeza se oyen sollozos y el corazón se le rompe. No es lo único que se rompe esa noche aunque ellos aun no lo saben. En medio de la noche, Neville despierta tirando la botella vacía de Whiskey. Escucha golpes en el dormitorio. Las maldiciones se suceden y el desastre está servido. Hannah está destrozando su dormitorio, lanzándolo todo contra las paredes. Neville debería subir a hablar con ella pero es incapaz de hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos es capaz de ir con el otro para ayudarse mutuamente. Deciden luchar en solitario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El callejón Diagon se caracterizaba por satisfacer a todos sus clientes. Daba igual lo que fueras buscando, siempre lo encontrabas en una de sus numerosas tiendas. Ya fuera una bola de cristal para clases de adivinación o un ajedrez mágico para regalarlo a un familiar. En esta ocasión Neville buscaba té de mandrágora estival. Era una planta bastante cara pero merecía la pena. Hacía un mes de la noticia y Neville se dedicaba a su trabajo, viviendo día a día sin intentar plantearse nada en absoluto. Sabía que acabaría cediendo a la presión si lo hacía.

Hannah por su parte se volcó de lleno en la cantina. Apenas dormía en casa y cruzaba cuatro palabras con Neville. Ambos se evitaban al no saber qué decirse. Su matrimonio ya estaba muy magullado y no querían acabar de romperlo. Aun se amaban lo suficiente como para intentar sobrellevar la situación a pesar de no saber cómo lo harían.

Neville miraba las tiendas y los escaparates por pura inercia. No iba a comprar nada salvo el té, pero siempre tenía costumbre de mirarlas por simple curiosidad. No era el único. Siempre encontraba a Harry y Ron mirando la tienda de escobas cuando se cruzaba con ellos en el callejón. Y por supuesto Hermione siempre hacia una parada obligada en la librería. Ginny no necesitaba escobas, las marcas importantes le enviaban los últimos modelos para que los anunciase, usándolos en los partidos.

Entró en la tienda cuando escucho alguien llamarle. Una mano tiro de él para darle la vuelta. Neville rio ante la insistencia de esa persona, pero se quedo callado cuando vio quien le había cogido del hombro. Luna Lovegood le miraba risueña con los ojos saltones de siempre. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que la veía y no fue demasiado amigable la escena. A Neville aun le dolía recordar esos momentos. Se preguntó si Luna lo recordaría o simplemente lo habría olvidado y pasado pagina. Neville tardó unos segundos en sonreír con nerviosismo y saludarla.

— Hola, Luna. ¡Cuánto tiempo! — Exclamó tratando que no se notase su nerviosismo.

— Unos cuantos años si no me equivoco. — Contestó Luna sonriendo ampliamente. — Hacia mucho que no sabía de ti y al verte no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de charlar con mi mejor amigo. — Eso dolía. Neville se sintió furioso por sentirse herido ante esa declaración pero prefirió dejarlo de lado.

—Y dime, ¿Qué ha hecho la naturalista más brillante de Hogwarts? — Preguntó Neville rompiendo el hielo y tratando de olvidar los recuerdos que se agolpaban ahora mismo en su mente. Una sala vacía, una chica marchándose y un chico llorando.

— He viajado por todo el mundo. La verdad después de tantos viajes tengo suficiente material para escribir durante diez vidas. No puedes llegar a imaginar las vivencias que se pueden tener en África. El año pasado me case con Rolf Scamander, el nieto del naturalista más importante de la historia. — Luna explicaba todo con su aire de sinceridad e inocencia absoluta que la impregnaba siempre. Neville asentía y sonreía mientras se preguntaba porque el saber que estaba casada le había sentado como una puñalada.

—Me alegro mucho de que te hayas casado. Espero que fuera una ceremonia bonita. — Dijo Neville mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro.

— Lo habría sido pero después de la boda llegaron los guerrilleros del lugar y asesinaron a todos los invitados. Mi padre logro sacarme de allí justo a tiempo. Rolf no tuvo tanta suerte. — Luna explicaba la muerte de su marido como quien relataba un día anodino de lluvia pero Neville la conocía bien. Noto como la chispa de sus ojos desaparecía un instante. Sin pararse a pensárselo la abrazo.

— Lo siento mucho, Luna. — Era cierto que lo sentía pero una parte de él estaba gritando de felicidad. Estaba confundido.

— No te preocupes, Neville. Al menos murió más rápido que el resto. — Dijo Luna abrazándose con fuerza al joven. Podía dar a entender que tenía una fortaleza antinatural pero ese muro de contención había desaparecido con Neville.

— ¿Vamos a tomar un helado? — Le propuso sabiendo la debilidad de Luna por ellos. Esta asintió separándose de él. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para que no se vieran las dos pequeñas lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

— Espero que a ti te hayan ido mejor las cosas. — Dijo con humor, poco duraban los altibajos de Luna y sus ensoñaciones y positividad volvía siempre.

—Un poco mejor me ha ido. — Contestó Neville evasivo. Luna se detuvo y le miro a los ojos. No se volvió a mover hasta que Neville se rindió ante esa mirada. — Está bien, Luna. Tú ganas. Hannah y yo no estamos pasando nuestro mejor momento.

— ¿Quién es Hannah? — Preguntó Luna parpadeando un par de veces. Neville habría jurado ver celos en esa mirada pero desecho la idea. Seguramente era su mente la que quería ver eso.

— Es verdad tú no lo sabes. Me case hace tres años con Hannah Abbot. La habrás visto en el Caldero Chorreante. — Luna puso cara de concentración mientras mordía la punta de su varita. Asintió con la cabeza cinco segundos después con una cara extraña. — Nuestra relación no está pasando por su mejor momento ahora mismo.

— ¿Por qué? — Luna denotaba autentica preocupación y Neville sonrió al darse cuenta que se había imaginado esos celos.

— Llevamos casi un año intentando tener hijos. El mes pasado nos enteramos que Hannah es estéril, nunca podrá tener hijos, simplemente es imposible a nivel biológico. — Explicó Neville. Era la primera persona con la que hablaba del tema.

— ¿Tú también lo eres? — La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Neville que la miró con extrañeza.

— No… Yo no lo soy, pero no se a que viene esa pregunta.

— ¿Por qué no buscáis un vientre de alquiler? No sería hijo de Hannah pero si tuyo. — Le propuso Luna. — Es una alternativa a adoptar si lo que queréis es tener un hijo vuestro.

— Prefiero no considerar eso. Sobre todo porque es ilegal según el ministerio de magia. — Dijo Neville recordando cómo había descubierto atónito que una ley de hacia cuatro siglos impedía pagar a alguien para que tuviese el hijo de una pareja estéril. Según Hermione, esa ley se debía al problema con los cruces entre familiares cercanos y se intento impedir promulgándola. Neville salió del ministerio con menos esperanzas y con la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione clavada en la espalda.

— ¿Y qué te parecería si lo tuviese yo? No necesitas pagarme nada, Rolf me dejo una gran herencia al morir. Además soy tu amiga no podría permitir que sufras de este modo. Y por otro lado siempre tuve curiosidad por saber que siente una embarazada. Según mi padre las embarazadas ven un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados la quinta semana. — Propuso Luna. Neville la observo con detenimiento esperando ver algún signo de broma pero no lo encontró. Luna se ofrecía totalmente en serio. Lo meditó durante bastante tiempo.

Al cabo de cinco minutos llamó a Hannah con un patronus. Cinco minutos después aparecía Hannah corriendo por la calle. Saludo a Luna con cautela mientras su marido le explicaba su situación. Ambos se mostraban algo reacios al principio pero tras hablar con Luna y dejar todo bien claro y atado no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar su propuesta. Luna les estaba dando una oportunidad de ser felices. Hannah ni siquiera pensó demasiado en que el hijo que naciera no sería suyo, sería de Neville y Luna. Ese hecho tendría gran relevancia en el futuro, pero ahora ni siquiera era considerado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neville respiraba ruidosamente por la boca. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y el brazo empezaba a dolerle del esfuerzo. Se enjuago el rostro porque el sudor le empañaba la vista. Llevaba en esa habitación cerca de cincuenta minutos. La vergüenza se lo estaba comiendo por dentro. Era mucho peor cuando escuchaba los pasos de Luna por detrás de la puerta saltando sin ton ni son de un lado a otro. Hannah no había podido acompañarle a esa cita y ahora tenía que hacer frente a la vergüenza y delante de su exnovia futura madre de los hijos que criaría con otra mujer. No podía ser más complicado ni implicando a los mortifagos.

Y allí estaba Neville, con un vaso de muestras en una mano y haciendo trabajos manuales con la otra. Había olvidado que necesitarían eso para la fecundación in vitro. No podía concentrarse, era una situación disparatada en incomoda. Además de que los videos que había allí tirados para facilitar su "tarea" estaban pegajosos o simplemente eran tan artificiales que Neville perdía la concentración mirándolos y preguntarse si era natural ese busto. Gruño por lo bajo cerrando los ojos para intentar concentrarse y terminar cuanto antes. Puso la mente en blanco y pronto apareció Hannah con su juego de cama de encaje. Hacía meses que no lo utilizaba pero era el que más le gustaba a Neville. Bufó conteniéndose para que no le oyeran fuera mientras comenzaba su trabajo.

Hannah se mecía ingrávida en su mente mientras se despojaba de su poca ropa. Se puso de espaldas a Neville mientras se quitaba el sostén y se lo lanzaba. Luego se desato lentamente el cordón que mantenía sujeta la última prenda intima de Hannah. Tiró de ella con sensualidad y también se la lanzó a Neville. Ya notaba como estaba llegando cuando Hannah se dio la vuelta mostrando su rostro. Neville termino con la imagen de Luna totalmente desnuda, mirándole con lujuria mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado cinco meses y Neville y Luna salían del ginecólogo de una revisión rutinaria. La barriga de Luna a esas alturas era enorme pero apenas había cambiado su aspecto delgaducho. Parecía que le habían hinchado un globo en el estomago. Neville y ella iban siempre juntos a esas revisiones. La chica no quería ir sola a que la manosearan y Neville no podía perderse el milagro de ver a su primogénito moverse en el interior de su madre… de Luna.

Hannah nunca les acompañaba, prácticamente no había visto a Luna desde acceder a que ella fuera el vientre de alquiler. No es que se llevaran mal. Todo lo contrario, Hannah y Luna se habían convertido en grandes amigas a pesar de no verse mucho. El problema era El Caldero Chorreante. Tom había muerto un mes después de la concepción, dejando a Hannah al cargo y matándola a trabajar para mantenerlo abierto durante la transición hasta encontrar más trabajadores. Hannah descubrió que Tom hacia más trabajo del que parecía. Equivalía a cinco personas. Por eso siempre le había ido tan bien.

Neville y Luna paseaban por la calle rumbo a casa del primero donde se hospedaba la segunda. Era un día primaveral y cálido. Sentían la necesidad de andar más despacio solo para disfrutar del ambiente. Entonces al cruzar la calle se encontraron con Ron y Hermione tirando de un carrito de bebe. En su interior Rose Weasley de un año de edad babeaba un sonajero en forma de Snitch. Saludaron a la pareja a lo lejos y en pocos pasos los cinco seguían su camino a la zona residencial.

— Veo que el embarazo va muy bien, Luna. — Dijo Hermione acariciando la barriga de Luna y haciéndole cosquillas en el proceso.

— Acabamos de venir del ginecólogo precisamente. — Explicó Luna. — Dice que la niña está muy sana.

— ¿Niña? Espera, ¡Niña! — Exclamó Neville mirándola con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Pero qué Voldemort pasa? — Preguntó Ron al ver la reacción de Neville.

— Lo siento, Neville. Sabía que querías una sorpresa pero se lo pregunte al ginecólogo cuando volví a por el bolso. — Se disculpó Luna con una sonrisa. Pero Neville la seguía mirando con los ojos a punto de salírsele y con la boca abierta y tambaleante. Esa expresión hizo que Rose tirara el sonajero y comenzara a aplaudir y reírse a carcajadas señalando a Neville.

— Niña. Es una niña. Es una niña. ¡Es una niña! — Gritaba una y otra vez Neville cada vez más alto, hasta que alzo del suelo a Luna y la hizo girar en el aire riendo los dos. Hermione se apoyó en Ron sonriendo.

— Hacen una bonita pareja. — Susurró Hermione mientras los otros dos seguían gritando de alegría y jugando como críos.

— Eran una bonita pareja, Hermione. Recuerda quien decidió irse a buscar unicornios alados en vez de apostar por el experto en Herbologia. — Le dijo Ron. Él y Harry tuvieron que ver como Neville pasaba por una depresión peligrosa sin poder hacer nada por él. — ¿Recuerdas cuando desapareció? Harry le encontró de pura casualidad porque le dio por mirar el mapa del merodeador. Si no llega a ser por ese mapa, Neville se habría tirado de la torre de Astronomía. No me gustaría que se repitiese la situación porque a alguien le dé por buscar jirafas cuellicortas. Además, Neville está felizmente casado.

— Dejémoslo en simplemente casado. — Replicó Hermione perdiendo la sonrisa con lo que había escuchado.

— Tú sabes algo sobre estos tres. — Afirmó Ron.

— Si. He hablado con Hannah. — Fue la única respuesta que obtendría de Hermione. Neville y Luna por su parte seguían girando sobre sí mismos y riéndose. Repitiendo una y otra vez "Será una niña". Entonces Neville bajo a Luna y en un acto involuntario la beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luna ya había salido de cuentas. En esa semana tendría que dar a luz a una niña. Habían sido unos meses extraños para ella. Sus hormonas estaban alborotadas, sentía cosas que no sentía desde hacía años y no sabía si eran fruto de la química descontrolada de su cuerpo, de los sentimientos reminiscentes por Rolf, de la persistencia de Neville a abandonar su pensamiento. Desde que la besó aquella tarde, cuatro meses atrás, había ocurrido algo muy extraño se distanciaron pero a la vez se sentían más cerca.

Luna le descubrió mirándola de reojo en cada encuentro que tenían para el ginecólogo. Incluso se descubría a si misma mirándole. Se sentía mal por esa situación. Había aceptado el embarazo y lo había planteado ella con su mejor intención. Se había hecho amiga de Hannah y ahora siempre que podían pasaban un rato juntas. Pero nunca pensó en lo difícil que sería. Había olvidado los sentimientos que tenía enterrados en lo más hondo de su alma, donde no pudieran dañarla después de lo que hizo.

Suspiro agotada. Aun sentada en la mecedora de su cuarto se sentía como si estuviera corriendo una maratón y tenía la sensación de que era culpa de lo mucho que se comía la cabeza últimamente. Intentó relajarse. Aun quedaba un par de horas para que comenzase la fiesta del bebe que habían organizado Ginny y Hermione. Serían el círculo interno del Ejército de Dumbledore. Los seis integrantes de la batalla del ministerio y Hannah, claro estaba. Ahora mismo no le apetecía asistir a una fiesta pero seguramente eso la ayudaría a dejar de lado todo aquello hasta que tuviera al bebe. Luego huiría a cualquier lugar del mundo. Huiría de ese sentimiento que tenía instalado en el pecho y que le impedía respirar.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y sin esperar contestación, la cabeza de Neville apareció en el resquicio. Luna suspiro, había esperado la conversación que se iba a producir desde que encontró a Neville en el callejón Diagon. Sabía que Neville no estaba allí para hablar de la fiesta, su expresión le delataba. Había aguantado nueve meses, Luna no esperaba que aguantase tanto. El joven cerró la puerta tras de sí y la insonorizó. Sin duda quedaba claro a qué venía Neville. Se sentó en una butaca frente a Luna y se inclinó hacia adelante mirando el suelo de parquet. Apoyo sus codos en las rodillas y junto los dedos intentando construir algo coherente en el mar de pensamientos que tenía ahora mismo en la cabeza.

— Luna, yo…

— Lo sé, Neville. Quieres respuestas. — Le cortó Luna. Neville la miró extrañado pero acabo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

— Siempre has sabido leerme muy bien. — Dijo Neville con una sonrisa nostálgica.

— Tú también has sabido ver lo que nadie ha logrado ver en mí. — Respondió Luna.

— Solo había que fijarse un poco más.

— Eso no es cierto. Tú eres especial. Ni siquiera mi padre nota cuando estoy triste. Solo tú has sido capaz de notarlo. Ni siquiera… Ni siquiera Rolf. — Luna se quedo callada un segundo, estaba sería pero aun mantenía su aire risueño. Neville no tardó en levantarse y levantarla a ella para abrazarla.

— Tranquila, Looney. Tranquila. — La voz de Neville se mostraba paternal y amoroso. Su propio tono inducia a la relajación. Luna poco a poco abandono su aptitud seria.

— Hacia años que no escuchaba ese mote. Y mucho más desde que no lo escuchaba con intenciones positivas. — Bromeó Luna.

— Eres una lunática. Eres Luna Lunática Lovegood. Pero no es algo malo. Solo los ignorantes piensan que te insultan al llamarte Lunática. — Explicó Neville con convicción mientras mecía a Luna en sus brazos.

— Tenía que darte respuestas y consolarte. Y has acabado siendo tú el que me consuela. Siempre fuiste demasiado bueno para mí. — Murmuró Luna. Neville no supo si era una broma o lo decía en serio.

— Ya sabes que las rubias me encandilan con facilidad. — Bromeó Neville intentando quitar tensión a la situación. Bastante tendría en unos minutos. — ¿Por qué decidiste abandonarme cuando te pedí matrimonio?

—Mi madre. — Contestó Luna como si eso fuera suficiente para responder algo que llevaba carcomiendo a Neville seis años.

— Lo imaginaba. — Esa respuesta pilló por sorpresa a Luna. — Una parte de mi sospechaba eso. Por desgracia las otras pensaban demasiado mal de ti y de mí como para hacer caso a la lógica.

— Lo siento, Neville. Lo siento muchísimo. Sé el daño irreparable que te hice, pero no podía ligarme tanto a una persona. ¿Y si la perdía como a mi madre? Yo… No creo que lo hubiera superado, otra perdida no. Mi madre murió en mis brazos y yo apenas había descubierto a Mickey Mouse. Y cuando por fin lo comprendí, no podía volver a encariñarme tanto con alguien. No podía dejarle entrar en mi corazón. No podía, simplemente me era imposible. Nunca tendría la certeza que una vez estuviera allí dentro no me lo arrebatarían como se llevaron a mi madre. Y cuando te arrodillaste delante de mí mostrándome ese anillo de tu madre. Todo se desmoronó. Huí, te deje allí tirado pensando solo en mí. Trate de olvidarte por todos los medios. Incluso acepte la propuesta de Rolf de casarnos. Ni siquiera nos queríamos, éramos grandes amigos y ninguno tenía intención de emparejarse así que lo vimos como una forma de protegernos mutuamente. Y entonces le mataron. Me di cuenta de que huir no me había alejado de la muerte. Por eso volví, pero no imagine que al verte pasaría todo esto. No fui capaz de dejarte entrar en esa tienda y seguir con mi vida. Tuve que hablarte. Nunca fuiste una persona cercana a mi corazón, Neville.

— ¿Y qué fui para ti? — Neville guardaba la compostura. Quería oir toda la historia.

— Eras mi corazón. Mi alma. Y lo sigues siendo. Lo he tratado de mitigar, de romper y quemar, pero lo que siento, lo que eres para mí, es indestructible. Temía que te convirtieras en algo que ya eras. Temía que fueras alguien irremplazable en mi vida y perderte. Y al final te perdí sin saber que eras mi vida. Te perdí para siempre, por mi miedo. — Luna se separó de Neville lentamente y se marchó de la habitación rompiendo los hechizos sin dificultad. Neville se dejo caer en la butaca reflexionando. Ahora le vendría bien una copa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luna reía divertida con el pelo cambiante de Teddy. El pequeño jugaba con Rose y la entretenía cambiando el color y forma de su pelo. La pequeña Weasley agitaba sus rechonchos bracitos intentando atrapar ese pelo mágico pero Teddy ya había aprendido a las malas a no acercarse a las manos de Rose. Hermione y Ginny estaban sentadas a ambos lados de Luna, miraban las tres a los niños. Aun tenían los regalos a medio abrir en el regazo pero Teddy sabía cómo entretener a una multitud. Sin duda lo había sacado de su madre.

— Al final fue un acierto que Andrómeda tuviera que irse a visitar a un familiar y no pudiera hacerse cargo de Teddy. — Dijo Ginny mirando a su ahijado con ternura. — Al menos es menos trasto que aquel. — Señalo a James que con sus dos años ya corría por todo el salón buscando cualquier cosa para entretenerse. El enano había sacado los reflejos de sus padres así que no solo era rápido sino que también era difícil de atrapar y nunca se tropezaba.

—James esta en esa edad, Ginny. Además siendo mezcla Weasley-Potter, lo que me extraña es que no haya matado un basilisco a estas alturas. — Dijo Hermione provocando la risa de Luna y Ginny.

— Me preguntó como saldrá la pequeñaja. — Dijo Ginny mirando la panza de Luna.

— Yo también me lo preguntare. — Contestó alicaída Luna mientras acariciaba a su hija nonata. Hermione y Ginny se miraron entre ellas al oir ese tono.

— Luna, ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntaron las dos a la vez. Luna miró a su alrededor. Vi a Hannah jugando al ajedrez mágico con Ron mientras miraba desesperada una bola de cristal tratando de ganar al pelirrojo que ni siquiera sudaba la partida.

— Estoy bien. En cuanto nazca la niña, me iré. Tengo planeado un nuevo viaje de investigación. Y por eso estoy algo triste, no podre ver a la niña crecer. Pero tendrá unos buenos padres que la cuidaran bien. — Explicó Luna, la conversación de hacia unas horas con Neville la habían dejado vulnerable.

— Vuelves a huir. — No había tono de reproche en aquella voz, pero Luna se quedo blanca como la cera al escucharla. Miró a su lado y vio aparecer la figura de Neville por detrás de Hermione. — Creo que lo imaginaba todo este tiempo que lo harías. Puede que por eso no te fui sincero. — El aliento le olía a alcohol. Ginny disimuladamente apago las velas que había cerca. — Pero que Voldemort. Ya da igual. Mi matrimonio hacía aguas desde la luna de miel prácticamente. Solo un estúpido como yo creería que se salvaría con un hijo. Solo un estúpido como yo pensaría que se salvaría teniendo un hijo con la mujer de la que lleva enamorado nueve años salvaría el matrimonio que tiene con una chica que presta más atención a su trabajo que a su marido porque sabe que en el fondo no tenemos nada en común. Solo un idiota como yo pensaría que pasar nueve meses con la persona que ama aunque intente no hacerlo sería buena idea para fortalecer su relación con la persona que nunca ha amado. Y solo un idiota como yo se habría emborrachado a apenas unos días de volver a perder al amor de su vida. — A esas alturas el discurso de Neville lo estaba escuchando toda la habitación. Los ojos que no estaban puestos en Neville o en Luna, miraban a Hannah. La chica lloraba con dignidad, parecía aceptar lo que sucedía. — Te perdí una vez Luna, pero no voy a permitir que huyas otra vez. Si es necesario me encadenare a tu pierna. No pienso dejar que el miedo que sientes vuelva a alejarte de mí. No después de saber que tu también me amas. Hemos perdido cinco años. No perdamos más y menos ahora que tenemos un hijo juntos. —Neville se levantó tambaleante del sillón, dio un par de inseguros pasos hasta ponerse delante de Luna que miraba el suelo. Antes de volver a hablar miró a Hannah. — Lo siento. — Ella solo asintió y salió llorando de la habitación. Neville se arrodilló frente a Luna cayéndose de espaldas por culpa de la ebriedad. Se irguió como pudo y saco una cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo.

— No irá a hacer lo que pienso. — Preguntó en voz baja Ron, como respuesta recibió un cojín en la cara.

— Luna Lovegood, voy a hacerte una pregunta y no me moveré de tu lado hasta que respondas correctamente. Y ambos sabemos cuál es la respuesta correcta. — Comenzó Neville abriendo la caja de terciopelo y mostrando un sencillo anillo de oro blanco. — Este es el mismo anillo que te ofrecí hace cinco años. Ahora espero que lo aceptes por el bien de los dos. No podemos vivir separados. Ya hemos sufrido las consecuencias de intentarlo. Personas que no merecían sufrir lo han hecho por nuestra culpa. ¿Por qué no dejas de huir del miedo a la perdida y formas una familia con el hombre al que amas? Cásate conmigo, Luna Lovegood. — Luna y Neville cruzaron miradas en ese instante y se quedaron petrificados los dos durante varios minutos.

— Quizás debería decir que he roto aguas, pero mejor contesto a tu petición para que me dejes ir al hospital. — Dijo Luna llorando y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — Hemos sido egoístas intentando no sufrir, yo lo he sido al menos. Y solo he sufrido. Creo que va siendo hora que acepte la vida como es y disfrute de lo que pueda con la persona que amo. Ven aquí futuro marido. — Exclamó Luna arrastrando a Neville hasta fundirse en un beso pasional que resumía cinco años de espera y amor dormido. Al separarse ambos sonrieron embobados. — ¿Y ahora serias tan amable de llevarme a San Mungo antes de que tenga a nuestra hija en este sofá?


End file.
